interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Early
English Etymology From , , from + adverbial suffix . Cognate with Old Norse ( > Danish and Norwegian ) Pronunciation * , * *: * . *: * Adjective # At a time in advance of the usual or expected event. #: At eleven, we went for an '''early' lunch.'' #: She began reading at an '''early' age.'' #: His mother suffered an '''early' death.'' # Arriving a time before expected; sooner than on-time. #: You're '''early' today! I don't usually see you before nine o'clock.'' #: The '''early' guests sipped their punch and avoided each other's eyes.'' # Near the start or beginning. #: The play "Two Gentlemen of Verona" is one of Shakespeare's '''early' works. #: ''Early results showed their winning 245 out of 300 seats in parliament. The main opponent locked up only 31 seats.'' Synonyms * : premature * : first Antonyms * late Derived terms * earliness * early bath * early bird/the early bird catches the worm * early doors * early grave * early innings * earlyish * Early Latin * early modern * early music * early on * early purple orchid * early retirement * early spider orchid * early syphilis * early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise * early warning radar * early winter cress * early withdrawal * nice and early Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: , * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: , , * German: , * Hungarian: * Irish: * Japanese: * Korean: 이르다 (ireuda), 빠르다 (ppareuda) * Kurdish: * Polish: * Romanian: devreme * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * West Frisian: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: en avance * German: , * Irish: * Italian: * Korean: 이르다 (ireuda), 빠르다 (ppareuda) * Kurdish: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Italian: * Korean: 이르다 (ireuda), 빠르다 (ppareuda) * Polish: wczesny , początkowy * Romanian: devreme * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: Adverb # At a time before expected; sooner than usual. #: We finished the project an hour sooner than scheduled, so we left '''early'. Synonyms * prematurely Antonyms * late, tardily Derived terms * early doors Translations * Basque: goizik * Breton: abred * Bulgarian: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 早 (zǎo) * Czech: * Esperanto: * Finnish: aikaisin, varhain, ajoissa, hyvissä ajoin * French: , , en avance * Greek: * Hittite: karú * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: frue * Italian: * Japanese: 早く (はやく, hayaku) * Korean: 일찍 (iljjik), 빨리 (ppalli) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: rano (comparative ranije, superlative najranije) * Sicilian: viatu * Slovak: skorý * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Welsh: cynnar Anagrams * * layer * relay, re-lay Category:1000 English basic words Category:Time ar:early cs:early de:early et:early es:early fr:early ko:early io:early id:early it:early kn:early kk:early ku:early lo:early lt:early hu:early ml:early my:early nl:early ja:early pl:early pt:early ru:early simple:early fi:early sv:early ta:early te:early th:early vi:early zh:early